Traditional portable hunting platforms (stands) allow for only a limited site view and with a maximum occupancy of 2 persons. These platforms are cramped and do not provide for maneuverability around the tree and free personal space from the other occupant. Securement of these platforms has also been an issue with mediocre ways to secure the platforms to a tree. Tree size diameter also limits where these stands can be placed. Lastly, moving these platforms to and from the site of set up can be cumbersome and problematic due to the limited carrying options.
Therefore, a need exists for novel portable hunting platforms and stands. A further need exists for novel portable hunting platforms and stands that are not cramped, but provide for maneuverability around the tree and free personal space from the other occupant. There also exists another need for novel portable hunting platforms and stands that securely attach to trees and other vertical structures.